


The Bet

by ohcrapnarry



Series: Narry Drabbles [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcrapnarry/pseuds/ohcrapnarry





	The Bet

''C'mon Niall, you lost the bet, you have to do it!'' Louis dragged Niall in the direction of Harry's hotelroom. 

''But... I don't want to ruin everything!'' Niall tried to wriggle his way out of Louis grasp. ''Louis, please.'' 

''Nope, you promised that you'd tell Harry how you feel if you lost the bet. Now, did you lose the bet?'' Louis asked smartly. 

''Yes...'' Niall mumbled and dropped his gaze to the ground.  

''Exactly,'' Louis grinned wickedly and knocked on Harry's door. 

''NO, Louis, please, I-I'll do anything, please, don't make me do this,'' Niall hid behind Louis and made an attempt to run away. 

''Niall,'' Louis grabbed Niall's shoulders to hold him in place. ''Listen to me. Here's the plan, you go in there and tell him how you feel and then you kiss him. Got it?'' 

''No...'' Niall muttered and weakly tried to duck away from Louis' firm grip on his shoulders.  

''You have to tell him,'' Louis pulled Niall in for a hug and Niall shakily wrapped his arms around Louis' waist. 

''What does he have to tell me?'' Harry's voice made Niall jump and he froze in Louis' arms. He desperately clung to Louis, not wanting to let go of him and face Harry. 

Louis was way stronger though, so it didn't take long before Louis had unwrapped Niall's arms from his waist. ''Just do it,'' he said and walked away. 

''So...? Is there something you want to tell me?'' Harry asked while Niall stared wide-eyed at him. 

''Ehm, you might want to sit down...'' Niall started.  

Harry nodded and let Niall in. They sat down on the hotelbed and Harry turned to look at Niall expectantly. 

Niall gulped and cleared his throat. ''Don't hate me, please.'' 

''I would never,'' Harry smiled warmly. 

''Okay, so I-I have a-a-'' Niall tried to swallow the lump in his throat. ''A crush on you.'' He quickly looked away from Harry's face and braced himself for the answer. 

''Y-you what?'' Harry gaped.  

''You heard me,'' Niall scooted further away from Harry. 

''Wait, come back,'' Harry reached over to grab Niall's arm. ''A-are you sure you have a crush on me?'' 

''Yes,'' Niall answered sadly. 

''Well, cheer up then, because... I-I kind of have a crush on you too,'' Harry blushed and ducked his head. 

''Wait, what?'' This time it was Niall's turn to be shocked. 

Harry didn't answer but leaned in to capture Niall's lips with his own. Niall recovered quickly from the shock and wrapped his arms round Harry's neck. Harry pushed Niall back on the bed and laid on top of him while pecking his lips softly. Harry's hand was about to unbotton Niall's shirt when Louis, Liam and Zayn barged in the room. 

''HA! I told you he liked you, Niall!'' Louis yelled. 

Harry and Niall quickly sat up, Niall's arms still holding onto Harry's neck tightly. Harry giggled and Niall blushed, hiding his face in the crook of Harry's neck.  

''You're cute,'' Harry stated as he played with Niall's hair. 

Harry felt Niall grin against his neck and Niall kissed the skin there. They heard Liam 'aw' and it made them both blush more. 

''Well, enough of this cuteness, we were going to ask you if you'd like to join us for dinner?'' Zayn asked. 

''Yes, please, I'm starving,'' Harry moaned. Niall kissed his cheek and jumped of the bed, holding out his hand for Harry. 

''Let's go,'' Niall beamed as Harry grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. 


End file.
